


The Ragnor Fell Foundation

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alexander Loss-Fells life could have gone one of two ways. After getting kicked out of his parents house at the young age of 15, he was saved by an angel with a badge. Now at the age of 32 he's about to honor said man of course he needs a little help. And that help comes in the form of business tycoon Magnus Bane teaching each other along the way the meaning of true love.





	1. Angel With A Badge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has heavy angst. The characters in this story have gone through a lot of shit. Mention of rape and murder.

Alexander Lightwood came from a working middle class Christian family. When he was thirteen he learned that he was different, why most boys his age were looking at girls he found himself looking at other boys. He was gay and it terrified him. He knew how his parent felt about homosexuals, they hated them and their “lifestyle.” When he was fifteen his parents found him making out with their neighbor Raj and threw him out on the streets of Los Angeles with only the clothes on his back and no where to go.

For the first month he did what he had to do to survive. Being a fifteen year old on the streets of Los Angeles was hard, by the third month he had been in more fights then he could count and had even been stabbed three times. Then one night he was attacked by a severely drunk and was left naked and bleeding on the side of the road for everyone to see. But no one helped they just looked at him until an cop walking by, when the cop tried to help him he just pulled away and kept his head between his legs. When the cop took his jacket off and wrapped it around him, Alec look up shocked by the kindness. When he noticed it was a cop he launched himself into his arms and held on tight crying into his arms. All the cop could do was hold him back while rubbing circles on his back while waiting for the ambulance to come.

When the ambulance finally arrived Alec wouldn't leave his side and wouldn't let anyone else touch him. For the first time in three months he felt truly safe and wasn't letting that feeling go. Looking at Alec the cop asked, “I'm Ragnor, it's going to be ok, if I go with you will you let this young man help fix you up?” But Alec just looked at him still to scared to let anyone touch him. The cop just looked at the paramedic and then had an idea, “just have the ambulance take us to Cedars-Sinai.” The paramedic argued, “but sir that's on the other side of the city.” The cop frowned, “just do it.” And that was final.

When they finally got the the hospital Ragnor walked in being greeted by everyone but one person in particular he was looking for, his wife, Dr. Catarina Loss. They greeted each other with a kiss, his wife finally broke the silence, “this is a surprise, what are you doing here?” 

Ragnor sighed, his wife could tell something was affecting him, “I wish this was a personal visit but I have a kid out here and won't let anyone near him except me so I was hoping I could convince him to let you since your my wife.”

He didn't have to say anymore, she just responded, “bring him in, I'll see what I can do.” She could see the relief in his eyes, he spoke, “were going to need a private room, I think he might have been raped.”and with that they got to work.

Ragnor was finally able to convince Alec to let Cat look at him but as long as Ragnor stayed in the room. When Catarina was finally able to examine him they finally got a look of what the kid had been through. When the exam was over she gave him a sedative to calm him down, as soon as he fell asleep they walked out so they could talk.

Ragnor broke the silence, “so what's the verdict?” Catarina took a deep breath in to help gather her emotions. “Well lets start off by saying that this poor kid has been through too much for someone his age. He malnourished, dehydrated, has three stab wounds, a broken wrist that never healed properly. He's covered in bruises from head to toe and the worst part.” Catarina fought back the tears. Ragnor looked at her, “shit there's more,” he needed to sit for this.

Shaking her head, she continued, “he's been raped I suspect multiple times with the most recent being the last two hours, I'm guessing it happened just before you found him.” Noticing the despair in her eyes, Ragnor hugged her. Unfortunately for them being in their fields they saw this a lot, to much in fact and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Kids like this got to them after and all they could do was treat but how does someone come back from this when they have nowhere else to go. They hated this part.

When they broke apart, Ragnor asked, “how long can you keep him for?” Catarina sighed, “two days maybe three.” 

Ragnor let out a breath, that was longer then most, usually it was just for the night. “How long will he be knocked out for?” Catarina looked at her husband, she knew what he was thinking but she wasn't going to argue with him. He told her how the kid had held onto him and wouldn't go to anyone else, the kid trusted him. Ragnor brought her out of her thoughts, “alright my shift ended thirty minutes ago, I'm going to go back to the precinct, change and then I'll be back. Can I have your car keys, I gotta get back somehow.” Catarina handed him the keys gave him a kiss and the left him telling him to be careful.

It wasn't till the next day when Alec woke up, it probably was the best sleep he had had in a while. He woke up once in the middle of the night, not knowing where he was at first but then everything came rushing back at him at once and he started to panic. Looking around noticing he was alone of course the man that saved him left, why would he want anything to do with him he was just a disgusting homeless gay freak, he had never felt more alone. But then Ragnor walked, noticing the panic in Alec's eyes, he sat down next to him assuring he was ok and that he wasn't going anywhere. Once he settled down he passed out, Ragnor stayed with him the whole night, thank god he had the next couple of days off.

When Ragnor walked back into his room after getting coffee the next morning Alec had woken up and they finally had a conversation. “Hey do you remember me, I'm Ragnor.” Alec nodded his head as Ragnor continued. “What's your name?”

Alec trusted him, “Alexander Lightwood. But you can call me Alec.”

“How old are you Alec.” Ragnor definitely didn't expect what he heard next, “15.” Letting out a sigh, “where are your parents, do you know how we can get ahold of them?”

Alec's face went pale and his breathing picked up, he was on the verge of another panic attack, noticing his despair Ragnor calmed him down, “it's ok, we won't contact you parents, just breathe, can you tell me what happened?” 

Alec finally calmed down, “thank you. I don't know if I can talk about it.” Taking a deep breath Ragnor responded, “it's ok just take your time.”

Alec then started telling him how his parents kicked him out for being gay, how he was living on the streets for the past three months. About being beaten and raped multiple times, the most recent being when he found him. Ragnor had never been more angry in his life. Seeing how tired Alec was Ragnor told him to get some more sleep and he would be here when he woke up. When Alec finally fell a sleep Ragnor left the hospital about to do something he hoped wouldn't cost him his job.

When Ragnor searched for Alec's name he found that a missing person had been filed by his sister, poor girl probably doesn't even know what happened. What kind of parent did this knowing what could possibly happen to a kid who wasn't even old enough to drive yet. When Ragnor pulled up to the address on file knocking on the door a woman with black hair and a sour look on her face dressed in a business suit answered the door with a “can I help you?”

Ragnor already didn't like her, “yes my name is officer Fell,” flashing her his badge and noticing a concerned look on her face at the mention of the word officer, maybe she cared after all. “Are you Mrs. Lightwood?” She just nodded her head. Ragnor continued, “we found your son Alexander,” he noticed the look on her face turned to disgust “beaten and bruised on the side of the road.” The lady sighed, “I'm going to stop you right there, whatever you have to say, don't, I don't care, Alexander is no longer part of this family. Please leave and don't come back.” Not knowing what to say Ragnor just turned on his heal and walked away with tears falling from his eyes. What kind of person hated their son that much just for being gay, Ragnor decided right then and there and would do everything in his power to make Alec feel safe and loved.

After a long talk with his wife, they decided to become foster parent so Alec wouldn't have to go somewhere he didn't trust, that took about three months with the process being rushed, it helped with Ragnor being a cop. After Alec living with them for a year they had come to think of him as their own, the kid had clawed his way into their hearts and never left. The first six months were the hardest, Alec had a lot of nightmare, but with a lot of help from a psychologist the last six months they saw a completely different Alec. So here they are signing adoption paper to make Alec officially their son. It almost didn't happen at first with Alec's parents not wanting to sign over parental rights but with a little wheeling and dealing they came up with a solution. They would sign over their rights as long as Alec didn't have any contact with his siblings and was no longer allowed to use the Lightwood name. Which Alec didn't mind, he wanted nothing to do with name that caused him so much pain. But the hardest part of it all was not be able to let his siblings know that he was ok but if that was the cost to be Ragnor and Catarina son then he would deal just like he did with everything else. That's how Alexander Lightwood became Alexander Loss-Fell, he took the name of the people who saved his life in more ways then one.

Alec's life gotten so much better, he was finally happy and free to be who he was supposed to be. His adoptive parents taught him that it was ok to be himself and that they loved him no matter what. Then tragedy struck again, a little into Alec's senior year of high school Ragnor was shot and killed in the line of duty. That's had been the hardest time me in Alec's life even harder then when he lived on the streets. Not being able to be in the same city that caused so much pain, Catarina and Alec moved across the country to New York City when a friend of Catarinas from med school offered her a position at Beth Israel hospital. After a discussion and Alec assuring Catarina that he was ok with the move and just wanted her to be happy, they made the journey seeing it as a fresh start for the both of them.

Turns out Alec was brilliant, after getting a near perfect score on his SAT, he got a full ride to NYU. Ever since Alec was little he had always wanted to be a lawyer, don't ask how he came to that decision because what kind of kid wants to be a lawyer. At first it was always a corporate lawyer at least that's what the Lightwoods wanted him to be but after everything he had been through and having to see his adoptive father get killed by some criminal he decided he wanted to be a prosecutor.

When Alec graduated pre-law from NYU, at the top of his class with honors (Ragnor would have been proud) he got into Columbia Law School with another full scholarship. Once again Alec accelerated graduating summa cum laude at the age of 26. Soon after graduation he got job offers from all the top law firms in the city but he had his eye on one job and one job only. Much to everyone's surprise he accepted a job as assistant DA of New York City.


	2. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a look at Alec's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters are introduce, I kind of used a personality from another show or tried to at least for one of them. Anybody a fan of Suits will know what I'm talking about. Alec is about 32 now.

6 YEARS LATER

Alec sat in his Brooklyn loft rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning, where had the time gone. They had been working on this case for the past two months and it was almost over just one more day. These cases were the hardest, a girl had been found raped and murdered n Central Park. It had been a brutal murder and one of the toughest cases of his career. Closing the file on his table and slowly making his way to his bed, he had his closing argument memorized now hopefully he could get a win. Not that it would bring their daughter back but to bring this family closure, they deserved at least that. No more thinking, six am was going to come too quick, he seriously needed some time off.

As Alec made his way up the stairs to his office, his secretary Donna met him with a coffee, she always said he like it liked it because it was like his soul, black and bitter. No it wasn't because he was a bitter person, she always referred to the way he was in court. He was a shark, he had one the highest conviction rates in the whole office even the whole state. “Here's your coffee boss,” noticing the black bags under his eyes, “damn you look like shit, you really need to sleep more maybe takes some time off, you work to hard.” He just rolled his eyes like he always did towards her, “good morning to you too, you know you should greet your boss with a well isn't it a beautiful day today or can I get you anything else.” She winked, “now where's the fun in that. Good luck today, not that you need it.”

He didn't need it, it's not that he was conceited, but the evidence was stacked against the offender and he worked his ass off. Before he knew it it was 8:30, time to go to court, time to put this bastard away for the rest of his life. After the closing arguments the jury only took two hours to convict, guilty on all counts. With a thank you and a hand shake from the girls family he made his way back to his office.

Donna was waiting on him, “so what's the verdict?” He answered with the biggest smirk on his face “guilty on all counts.” Giving her a high five after answering bringing her her celebratory Yoo-hoo and bag of salt and vinegar chips. It's was a weird combination but it was all he had when he won his first case and after that it became their tradition after a win. Yawning as he sat down, she laughed, “you seriously look like you've been run over by a train. You really need some time off.” He glared at her, “you sound like my mother.”

She let out a huge laugh and just answered, “she's one wise woman.” That she was, thinking about his mother, he smiled, knowing he didn't have court the rest of the week, he said, “You know what I think I will take that break, I'm gonna take the rest of the week off, enjoy it while you can." Before he could get anything else out she was out of her seat waving goodbye, he just laughed at her antics. She was always trying to get him to take some time off because whenever he had time off she got time off. Shutting down his computer and peeking out the window, noticing there was a fair amount of paparazzi he took the back stairs out of the building, he still got a little angsty in big crowds so he avoided them as much as possible.

As Alec was making his way out of the building he heard his phone go off, looking down at the collar ID, he smiled, “hey Seb, what's up?" Sebastian Verlac has been Alec's best friend since he moved here in high school. Having been in an unfamiliar place, Sebastian had been the first person he met and they hit it off. He accepted him even when he found out he was gay, he had been scared at first to let him know but he didn't want to hide who he was, not after having to do it for so long. Sebastian was the one of thre people who knew what happened to him, at first he didnt want pity but when he looked up at him after baring his soul he was met with pride and big hug telling him how strong he was.

“Hey Al, congrats on the big win, what's does that make it now, 27 cases in a row won? You're on fire.” Alec blushed and ducked his head, he hated being the center of attention even when it was just him and Seb hanging out. Of course Seb knew him all too well. “Come on Al, take the complement. Stop blushing, your making a name for yourself and I'm not the only one to notice. Word on the grapevine is you're on track to be the youngest D.A ever.”Alec wouldn't admit it but he was right but that's what he's been working towards, to really make a difference but he preferred to let his actions speak for him. Realizing he didn't say anything back Alec said, “thanks man.”

Alec couldn't help but think of Ragnor, somehow Sebastian knew this, he knew everything about him, “he would have been proud you know, you've been through a lot Al, most people with that experience would have given up a long time ago, but you kept fighting. I know I didn't know him but from what you've told me, Ragnor would have been so proud. Hell im proud, your a great person Alexander Loss-Fell, don't forget that.” After a few silent tears all Alec could say was “thank you, that means a lot.” Alec wasn't a hundred percent sure but he could have sworn he heard a few sniffles coming from Sebastian but Alec let it go. 

Breaking the silence Sebastian, “alright enough with the gooey stuff, were celebrating tonight, don't worry we're just celebrating in the back yard, a little campfire, like we use too, drink some beer, plays some games and just have fun. Clary’s coming and I want you to meet her, of course Simon will be there too. Maybe his smoking hot wife will be there, though she's way out of his league. But hey to each his own…” before Seb could get anything else out Alec interrupted him, “alright Seb, damn, if I say yes will you shut up?” Hearing a laugh from the other side, “I'll see you tonight 8:30, don't be late.” After saying goodbye Alec decided to walk to the hospital hoping to get some lunch with his mom.

Walking into the hospital he was met with the smiling nurse Brittany, she was always hitting on him, wonder if she knew he was gay. Thankfully he was saved by his mother, she greeted him with the biggest smile ever, “well aren't you a sight for soar eyes.” He smirked, “I'm sorry mom,” he's not sure when he started calling her mom, but one day he said it and her eyes lit up and he never stopped, “this case has been hell, but that's why I'm here, its over, we won so I thought I'd come see you.” She knew that that wasn't the only thing something was bothering him, “what else is it Alec, something's bothering you?” He got a little teary eyed, “do you think we could go get some lunch?” She wasn't going to turn him down, she knew how he was when he got like this, he needed reassurance and they fought for so long to make sure he voiced his emotions instead of holding them in. With worry in her eyes and a little smile she said, “sure, just give me ten minutes.” He nodded his head, sat down and waited for her to come out.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking into Tiki’s, after ordering their drinks and food Catarina broke the silence, “ok Alec, what's wrong you don't look like someone who just won a huge case.” He sighed, “just thinking about dad,” Catarina frowned a little. “when I was leaving the office, Seb called me congratulating me and I though about dad and he he brought him up telling how proud he would have been and it just made things a little bittersweet.” Cat grabbed his hand, “he's right though, he would have been so proud, so am I. And I know it sucks not having him here but I also know that he's smiling down and looking out for the both of us.” They we're both crying at this point, wiping away his tears, “I know, I just miss him so much.” She frowned a little, “I know, me too baby.” In that moment he wanted any way to honor the man that saved his life.

Finishing up their meal, Alec left his mom to go home to get ready for tonight. When he got to Sebastian's he was greeted by him and his cousin Clary who he finally met and of course her annoying friend Simon. Of course he wouldn't admit it but he actually liked the guy, he could tell he meant well. Of course his “smoking hot wife” as Seb called her wasn't there. All in all it was a great night, something he didn't know he needed.


	3. Big Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets a beautiful stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of rape.

Turns out taking the rest of the week off was one of the best decisions Alec had made, he felt refreshed and ready to take on a fresh load of cases. Making his way into his office, of course Donna was already there, but for someone who had a few days off she looked almost sad, “you know you don't look like someone whose had a couple days off.” She didn't say anything she just handed him a file folder, taking it and reading it, he frowned and told Donna, “cancel the rest of my appointments for the day, if anyone needs me make sure it's absolutely something you can't handle yourself.” She nodded her head, “already did.” He gave her a half smile but there was nothing happy about it and walked into his office, this is going to be a tough week.

This was a case that hit close to home, everything about it brought up horrible memories. This was about a fifteen year old boy who was raped, they caught the man who did it but the little boy was so beat up and scared that he wouldn't talk to anyone. It's a case that shouldn't take too long to wrap up but Alec would put everything he had into this case. He had two missions' to lock this scumbag up and to make this kid feel safe once again.

Alec had spent the rest of the afternoon cooped up in his office, he didn't realize that he skipped lunch until he heard a light knock on his door. “Come in.” It was Donna, she always looked after him, “I just wanted to make sure you're ok and I brought you some lunch.” He smiled, “thanks, what would I do without you and to answer your question, I'm not sure, but I am sure that this bastard will be locked away for as long as I can get.”

Donna just looked at him, she knew everything about him, what he had been through, it's why she went to the DA to try to get someone else on the case but he wanted his best and the best was Alec. Handing him his lunch, “go get him boss!” And with that she walked out.

Alec finally got out of the office around six, he knew this case was going to bring up so much emotions so he made an appointment with his psychologist tomorrow afternoon during lunch. It took him forever to get past all the pain and he wasn't about to fall back into the deep dark abyss. He got home and forced himself to eat some dinner even though he had no appetite, he took his shower and went to sleep but toss and turned all night. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day with a lot of coffee.

Getting out of bed a little earlier then usual, he made some breakfast and made his way to the office and got there around six of course Donna was already there, “do you ever leave this place?” She laughed, “nope, I live in the basement, me and Marty.” He laughed, “who the hell is Marty?” She smirked, was this conversation really happening, “the friendly neighborhood mouse.” He let out the biggest laugh, something he needed and looking at her, she just knew, she was the sister he never had. 

“And all seriousness though, I know you were going to have a rough night so I wanted to be here for you, just know Alec you can't hold your emotions in, not after how far you've come, you need to talk to someone.” He looked at her with adoration, “I will, I already have an appointment today with Dr. Branwell.” She just said, “good,” and that was the end of that conversation.

The rest of the day past quickly and before he knew it it was lunch time. He made his way out of the office and got to his Doctors within ten minutes. He told her about everything that was happening and how he felt. She responded in kind that what he was feeling was normal and that she'd be more worried if it didn't affect him. At the end of the session he already felt better, they then scheduled another session for next week for the end of the case so he could get rid of the rest of his emotions but if he needed her sooner to just call.

Deciding to take the rest of the day off, he called Donna telling her he wouldn't be back and just to handle everything for him. Tomorrow was going to be rough, it was they day he had to go talk to the victim, it was a day that was going to bring him back to a night he longed to forget. On his way home he decided to call Sebastian, “hey buddy, you up to getting some lunch?” 

“Only for you Al, meet you at the usual spot in fifteen.” Alec responded with a see you soon and took off towards Takis. When he walked in Sebastian was waiting for him, with a hug for his best friend he sat across from him. They caught up with each other, it had been a while since just the two of them had lunch. It was a great time but ended too soon when Sebastian got a call and he had to head back to the office. With a quick hug goodbye they went their separate ways. But Alec decided to take a walk through Central Park, it was a beautiful fall day, the leaves were changing, a sure sign that winter was on its way.

Stopping at his usual cart to get ice cream he sat down on a bench to basked in the sunshine. Sitting there just watching the world around him keep spinning and moving on. It was crazy that no matter what happened to you the world didn't care, it just continued to spin on, most people would continue their days without a care in the world. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a dip in the bench, looking next to him, he saw one of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was of Asian decent with spiked black hair with maroon tips which matched his dress shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and he had a beautiful black suit that left nothing to the imagination. It was a tight fit, he wondered how he could even walk in it let alone sit but man did he look good.

Not realizing he was staring the beautiful man spoke, and man did he have the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, “you know if you took a picture it would last longer.” How the man even knew, he barely looked up from his phone. With a blush on his face Alec had never felt more embarrassed, the beautiful man was now looking at him, “don't worry, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, if I do say so myself, I do look fabulous.” Alec finally met the mans eye and he was also being checked out, not being able to get a word out before the man spoke again, “you don't look to bad yourself,” with a wink. Alec was about to speak when the mans phone rang, with a quick conversation, he hung up winked at Alec and said, “see you around handsome,” and with that he was gone. That whole conversation Alec didn't get one single word in but as the man walked away he had a over exaggerated sway to his hips like he wanted Alec to check out his ass and check out his ass Alec did.

By the end of the week Alec was emotionally and physically exhausted. He finally talked to the victim and his story was heartbreaking, as expected Alec was able to talk to him, he had always been good with children. But what really broke Alec was the kids story mirrored his exactly, that's how he was able to get through to him, because they shared the same experience, he knew the fear that kid had gone and continues to go through. Turns out there wasn't even going to be a trial, the man had pleaded guilty but only because he had been caught in the act.

When Alec made it to his bed Friday night, all he wanted to do was sleep but his brain wouldn't shut off. He finally knew a way he could honor his father and help kids like himself and his latest case. He wanted to create a foundation for LGBTQ kids who have been kicked out of their houses for being themselves, not all of these kids had been as lucky as he had been, these kids needed help and he would give that help by providing shelter so they wouldn't have to live on the streets.

By Saturday night Alec had a whole proposal worked out, now he just needed the funds. He needed to talk to his mother, they had the money from when Ragnor was killed and it was just sitting in the bank. Cat was going to use it for Alec's education but he didn't need it because he got a full ride and he thought this would be the perfect situation to use it for. Of course it wouldn't be enough but it was a start and he just needed Cats permission to use it and he would need to find another beneficiary. So he called his mother and asked her to come to lunch at his place on Sunday because he had something he needed to discuss with her.

By the time his mother made it he had everything laid out. Telling her what he wanted to do, she had tears in her eyes and gave him the ok. When she asked him if he had come up with a name, he told her no but he would eventually come up with something, of course he already had the name but wanted it to be a surprise. Cat asked if she could take the proposal with her because she might know someone who would want to help, but she wasn't going to make any promises. With a kiss and a hug goodbye, Cat left and Alec took a shower and went to bed, hoping to get a good nights sleep. He felt good about this whole situation, of course it was going to take a while to get it up and running but he had no doubt if, it was just a matter of when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wonder who the beautiful stranger was. 
> 
> Sorry I'm not good with the flirty and smut stuff, but I try.


	4. Fix My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina passes along Alec's proposal.

**Catarina's POV**

 

As Catarina walked into the hospital for her shift, she smiles, she loved being a doctor, helping people is all she ever wanted to do. Being a doctor brought her her son, of course she wishes he never had to go through what he did but she loved her son with all her heart. So she would do anything possible to make his dream become a reality.

During her lunch break she made her way to Tessa’s office. Tessa was her best friend, she's the reason she got her fresh start at a new hospital. Tessa like herself took in a child like Alec who had gotten kicked out of his fathers house for being bisexual. That man was one business tycoon Magnus Bane. She remembered Tessa telling her during their weekly meetings for lunch how Magnus was looking for a charity to help sponsor. She could only hope that Tessa would pass it on and maybe he would help.

Catarina knocked on her door and she heard a “come in.” She smiled when she saw her friend, “Tessa how's running a hospital?” Tessa chuckled, “you know same old shit just a different pile.” Catarina busted out laughing, she would never get enough of her best friends antics.

Tessa laughed with her, “so how's everything going?”

Catarina was a little nervous, she really wanted this for Alec, “not too bad but I want to ask you something but I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of our friendship.”

Tessa glared at her, “I know you would never do that, what's the question?”

Catarina smiled, “so you know about what happened to Alec and I remember you saying how Magnus was looking for a charity to support but had never found one worth it. Alec has a proposal to start a charity for children who have been kicked out for being gay, bisexual so they have a place to stay instead of living on the streets. He has some funds but he going to need more, I was just wondering if maybe there was a way to help, maybe pass it along to Magnus, see what he says, or if he interested.”

Tessa put her hand up to stop her, “you don't have to say anymore. I think it's a fabulous idea, I can't make any promises about Magnus but if I know Magnus he will too and will want to help, does he have a proposal ready?”

And Catarina pulled some papers from her bag and handed it to Tessa. “Look Tessa if he likes it, then he's going to want to meet can you just let him know that Alec doesn't like big crowds so maybe suggest they meet some place quiet, he has anxiety but he gotten really good at controlling it but every now and again it will flare up and I want him to feel comfortable during this meeting, this means a lot to him. Did I tell you why he's doing it?” Tessa shook her head.

Catarina continued, “he caught a case this past week about a kid and let's just said it mirrored exactly what happened to him. He never wants this to happen to another person. He said he got lucky but it doesn't happened to everyone. He also wants it as a way to honor Ragnor and I just think it's so noble sharing his experience and I will do anything so this can happen.” Catarina has tears in her eyes.

Tessa got up and engulf her frien in a huge hug, “It's very brave, I'll give Magnus a call later no I'll go visit him and delivered it myself.” Catarina wiped her tears, “thanks Tessa this really means a lot.” Before Tessa could answer Catarina gota page, “well that's my cue thanks again Tessa call me later maybe we can all get together for dinner."

Tessa smiled, “that sounds lovely.”

———————————

**Magnus' POV**

 

Magnus was bored, he had no meeting which was good because his thoughts kept going back to the stranger he met in the park, we'll not met because he did all the talking.  But that blush was adorable and by the way he was checking him out he knew he caught his attention. This was all he though about all weekend, if he had a lot of work to do which he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to concentrate. Spinning around in his chair like any responsible adult does, he got a call, when he saw the caller ID his eyes lit up and he smiled.

“Tessa, how are you I've missed you, we need to get lunch soon.”

Tessa laughed, “well that's good because I wanted to see you, you have time for me to swing by, I don't know say maybe in the next ten minutes.”

Magnus chuckled, “for you I have all the time in the world.” Tessa rolled her eyes at her sons antics, now she knows where he gets it from, “good because I'm outside your office.”

Magnus hung up the phone and called Simon his personal assistant, “Simon, Tessa is on her way up, let her in when she gets here.” With a quick response, “yes Mr. Bane.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “for the last time call me Magnus.” Simon sighed, “yes Magnus.”

Magnus loved that kid, he lived next door to him when he moved in with Tessa, they had been friends forever. When he came to him not knowing what to do with his life, he gave him a job as his assistant and he excelled in the position and has been with him ever since. Not to mention his wife was a great shopping partner.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, he looked up and it was Tessa, he smiled at her waving her in. He met her with a giant hug, “what can I do for you mom.” Magnus never had a mother, so when she took him in it took him a while to trust her but when she adopted him as her own, he called her mom for the first time.

Tessa smiled at that, “well I'm going to get straight to the point because I have to get back to the hospital.” Magnus nodded his head as a way of saying to continue.

“So you know my good friend Catarina, well her son, let's just say you and him have a lot in common, I'll let him tell you if this goes on, anyways he wants to start a charity for LGBTQ children who are kicked out of their house, he has some funds but he's going to need more. I know you said you were looking for something to sponsor. I know it's a start up but I think this could be amazing. He typed up a proposal and everything but he doesn't know who it was passed onto just that it was. Read it and give him a call if you like it, here's his card.”

Magnus took it, “I can't make any promises but I'll read it and let you know either way.”

Tessa smiled, “that's all I ask.” Tessa got up to leave and Magnus walked her to the elevator, “oh and Magnus if you do decide to go through with this and want to meet him, I suggest someplace quiet, he can get a little bit of anxiety in big crowds.” Magnus frowned, Tessa continued, “he has had a lot of bad shit happen to him and I'll just leave it at that, it's his business and he should be the one to tell you.” Magnus gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye and walked back to his office.

Magnus was intrigued now and went to read the proposal right away. He sat down and read and when he was done he was teary eyed and very emotional, he knew he had to be apart of this project. With that he got out the card Tessa gave him and looked at it, seeing that he was assistant DA, he knew it wasn't a scam. He dialed the numbered and waited for someone to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally getting to see how everyone is connected. 
> 
> Just FYI, the first threes chapters were from Alec's POV.


	5. Setting the World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for, our two men finally meet. They shared their stories. And more connections are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sexual abuse.
> 
> Anxiety attack, I've never had a full blown anxiety attack, I've almost had one but I was able to calm myself down first. So sorry if I don't get some things right, I just based it off of what I was able to do.

**Alec's POV**

 

Alec was walking back into his office from eating lunch, it had been a slow morning, for once he didn't have much to work on, he got everything done before lunch so he was able to take a little bit longer then usual. Walking into the office he sees Donna isn't back yet, he had a lot on his mind well two things really, his proposal and the beautiful man he met in the park.

He brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing, normally he would have let it go to voice mail but decided to pick it up. “Hello”

“May I please speak to assistant DA Alexander Loss-Fell.” The man on the voice sounded familiar but couldn't place where he had heard it.

“Speaking, how may I help you?”

The man on the other side chuckled, he liked that sound, “oh yes, well my name is Magnus Bane, I received a proposal about a start up for a charity and I'm very interested and would like to meet up sometime so we could discussed this further.”

Alec didn't know what to say, he was excited and nervous all at the same time, never in his wildest dreams did he think it would happen this fast, he was brought from his thoughts by the man on the other line, “hello, hello, Alexander you still there?”

Realizing he hadn't said a word yet, he spoke, “yeah sorry I'm still here, I'm sorry I just didn't think this would happen so quickly, I mean…” he was interrupted, “it's ok I know what you meant, so would like to meet, maybe this Saturday, I can give you my address to my office, we can make it a business lunch.”

Alec was very nervous all the sudden, “ugh, yes, that-that sounds perfect, what time shall I be there?”

He heard some papers crunching on the line, “how about say around one o'clock.” Alec pulled up his calendar, making sure he didn't have anything, “yes, I can do that.” They talked just a couple more minutes, Magnus gave him his address, “well Alexander, I look forward to meeting with you.” Normally Alec didn't like being called his full name but coming from this mans mouth he could get use to it. “Yes, me too, thank you Mr. Bane for your time and I'll see you on Saturday.”

When he hung up he had the biggest smile on his face. He then called his mom and told her everything and thanked her. She said that it was all him she just passed it on. “Still if you wouldn't have, there wouldn't be the possibility of it happening.” He could here the sniffles on the other line. “I'm proud of you Alec.” Now Alec was getting emotional. “Thanks mom.” With a quick goodbye he hung up the phone. This was shaping out to be a great week.

The week actually went by surprisingly quick and before he knew it it was Saturday. When he walked into the building, he was told to go to the 79th floor and Magnus would be waiting for him at the front desk. When Alec walked out of the elevator and there was a man waiting for him with his back turned, when he turned around Alec breath caught in his throat. It was the beautiful stranger from the park.

Alec didn't know what to say, lucky for him it was Magnus who broke the silence. With a smirk, “well hello handsome, what a small world, you must be Alexander, it's wonderful to see you….again.” Alec finally spoke, “umm, ugh, yeah umm, you, you t-too,” shaking his head to clear his mind, “sorry I get a little nervous with strangers.”

Magnus just smiled, “well hopefully we can change that, come on follow me, we're going to set up in the conference room, my assistant is out getting us some lunch right now, so before he gets here, why don't you tell me what your thinking.” Alec cleared his throat, “sounds good.”

When they arrived in the conference room, Magnus sat down with Alec sitting across from him. Alec could do this, he was a lawyer, he talked to people everyday, before he could say anything Magnus spoke first, he must have saw how nervous he was “hey it's ok, don't be nervous, just pretend we're just two old friends catching up.”

Alec chuckled, “I don't know if that would help, I don't have many friends, one to be exact, plus it doesn't help that I've already made a fool of myself before you once before this and the fact your so damn good looking, oh my god, did I just say that out loud, oh god,” Alec's breathing picked up, he pulled at his collar, it was getting hot in here, no not now, he was getting an anxiety attack, his breathing picked up more, he was having a hard time catching his breath.

Before he knew it Magnus was next to him, “Hey Alexander, it's ok just take a deep breath in, yeah that's good, now count to ten,” Alec did that, “now breathe out, good, now do it again until it gets better.”

After the third time, he felt better, Magnus looked at him, “better?” Alec let out a deep breath, “yes better, thank you, I'm sorry, sometimes I get anxiety attacks, I haven't had one in a while, sorry just got nervous.”

Magnus smiled at him, “Alexander it's ok, it happens and stop apologizing, let me get you some water.” Alec looked up expecting to see pity but he didn't it almost look like he understood what he was going through. Magnus brought him a glass of water and he drank it, looking at Magnus who was on the other side of the table again, “thank you.”

Magnus smiled, “no problem, now let's start from the beginning.”

Alec could do that. So Alec started speaking and everything just flew out. He told him the whole concept he had in his head about the charity. It was going good and it looked like Magnus was really interested. Things were going good until Magnus’ assistant brought them their lunch and Alec was shocked by who it was.

Simon spoke first, “Oh Alex, hey.”

Alec rolled his eyes, he told this guy nine million times his name was Alec but for some reason he always heard Alex. He was tired of correcting him so he just stopped. “Hey Simon, how are you.”

“Im good, we should get together again, do the fire things again, I would love for you to meet my wife.” Alec let out a shy smile, “that sounds like fun.”

They were brought out of the conversation by someone clearing their throat. Magnus was staring at Simon, Simon broke first, “right, well I'll leave you too it, see you around Alex."

Alec chuckled, “yeah, see you around.”

Magnus was just staring at him, “so how do you know Simon?”

Alec cleared his throat, “we met a couple weeks ago, turns out his best friend Clary is cousin with my best friend, it's definitely a small world. I've corrected him a lot that my name was Alec but he always got Alex, so I just stop trying.”

Magnus laughed at how Alec used his words, “that sounds like Simon. So Alexander what's your story?” Magnus asked while passing out the food.

Alec looked at him confused, “what do you mean.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “I mean what's the reason behind all this, most people don't really care about these types of kids.” Magnus noticed Alec facial expression dropped into something of sadness, “Sorry. Alexander you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

Alec cleared his throat, “no its ok, if we're going to do this, then we should know about each other and for some reason I trust you.” Magnus smiled. His psychologist told him that it's does good to talk about but he had to find someone he trusted and for some reason, considering he just met him, he trusted Magnus. So Alec let it out, taking a deep breath he continued.

“When I was fifteen I was kicked out of my house for being gay, I lived in Los Angeles at the time, I lived on the street for three months, it was rough, in those three month I was attacked a lot, physically and sexually, i had been stabbed three times, after being attacked again, I was left naked and everybody just gathered around, and instead of helping they just stared at me, until a cop was walking by and saw the commotion and saved me, took me to the hospital but I wouldn't let anyone touch me, but him, he eventually convinced me to let his wife look at me, they took me in and adopted me, then Ragnor, he was killed in the line of duty and we moved to New York and I finished high school, got a full ride to NYU and then to Columbia for Law School. I was always so thankful and wanted to honor Ragnor in some way, he literally saved my life and did so much to get me where I am, then the other week I caught a case that was very similar to mine and I thought this was a perfect idea to honor Ragnor and to protect the ones like me who didn't get so lucky.” Alec didn't realize the tears running down his face thinking about the man who saved him.

When he finally met Magnus’ eyes he was expecting to see pity but he saw that same look as before, understanding, “you know what's it like too, don't you?”

“I do, I was kicked out by my father after he found out I was bisexual. I didn't go through the same things you did but I was saved my a lady, Tessa, pretty quick, she raised me.”

Alec knew that name, “funny my moms best friend is named Tessa, they work together at the hospital.”

Magnus cleared his throat, “wait your Catarina’s kid?” Alec nodded his head, Magnus continued, “oh, it's definitely a small world, I met Ragnor once, he was an amazing man.”

Alec smiled at his fathers memory, “that he was.”

“So Alexander, what made you take their name?” Magnus saw that same sad look in his eyes, “I'm sorry if I'm asking too much, you don't have to tell me.”

“No it's ok, when I was discharged from the hospital, Ragnor didn't want me to go into a group home because I was very wary about people, the only people I trusted were Ragnor and Cat, they always showed me so much kindness instead of looking at me as if I was some freak who was going to break at any moment. So with him being a cop, he got the paperwork for them being a foster parent rushed through and they took me in, got me help, and a year later they wanted to adopt me but they couldn't because I was still underage, so my blood parents would have to sign away their parental rights, at first they didn't want to because they were just that cruel, but eventually they did but under two circumstances, that I wouldn't use their name and I wasn't allowed to contact my siblings, not keeping their name wasn't a hard decision but leaving my siblings was the hardest thing I had to do, but I needed a fresh start and that was my chance so I took it.”

Magnus was looking at him with pride, “well you certainly made a name for yourself, assistant DA, that's pretty big, looks like we both have, well the jokes on them huh.”

They were staring at each other until Alec broke the silence when he busted out laughing and soon Magnus was joining in, he hadn't laughed that hard and a while, “I never looked at it like that, thanks Magnus.”

“Anytime Alexander, well I think everything looks good, I just need to get in touch with my accountant and see what I can do, but I definitely want a part of this, i think we're going to do great things together, did you have an idea of a name.”

Alec smiled, “I do, I wanted to name it after Ragnor, the Ragnor Fell Foundation to be exact but my mom doesn't know, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I think that's a perfect name. Well this has been lovely, let's set up another day so we can start getting things together, I want this foundation to get off the ground as quickly as possible, we're going to change a lot of lives.”

Alec was beaming, “that we are, thank you Mr. Bane, this means a lot to me.”

“Me too and please Alexander call me Magnus, we are going to be working quite close in the coming months so I think it's only fitting.”

“Well alright Magnus and once again thank you.”

They set up another day to meet, they shoot hands and Alec left. He decided to walk home, maybe cut through the park. On his way he called his mother and told her everything, she was very happy to say the least. He thanked her and told her to thank Tessa to. He laid in bed that night content and thinking about a golden eyed man.

 


	6. Times Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina has a conversation with a younger Doctor. Who could it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide. Shorter chapter.

**Catarina’s POV**

 

 

Monday afternoon Catarina walked into the hospital with a huge smile on her face, one that hadn't left her face all weekend.  Of course she always had a smile when she walked into the ER because she loved her job but today she was especially happy. Happy for her son who worked so hard to get to where he is and now another dream of his is coming true.

One of the younger doctors that Catarina had grown quite fond of, she kind of reminded her of Alec, she made a note to introduce them sometime, noticed how happy she was, “so Dr. Loss I know your usually happy coming in here but today your much happier then usual. What gives?”

“Well Dr. Lewis it because I am really happy today. My son Alexander.” She notice her face turn to sadness. “Are you ok my dear.”

The younger doctor spoke, “yeah just the mention of his name, that was my brothers name, just reminds me of how much I miss.”

Cat frowned, “was, what happened, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

“No it's ok, he killed himself when he was fifteen, he had always had problems, but I never knew how bad they were until the day my mom came home and told me that they have found his body after jumping from a bridge, not a day goes by that I don't miss him, I just wish I could've done more.” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

By this time Cat was rubbing circles on her hand, “hey, don't do that to yourself, sometimes these things happen, sometimes people hide their problems, keep them hidden until it to late and then they explode, there's nothing you could have done.”

“Subconsciously I know that but in these situations you always wish you could have done more but in reality there isn't, doesn't make it hurt any less though.”

Catarina had a few tears in her eyes because that could have been her son, “I know, I know.”

Dr. Lewis cleared her throat, “anyways so what about your son.”

Catarina smiled, “yeah well he starting a charity for LGBTQ kids who have been kicked out their house. Giving them shelter and food so their not out on their own. I'm so proud of him, he's come such a long way. You know you sorta remind me of him, your personalities are the same, I'll have to introduce you one day. That is if you'd like to.”

She smiled, “I would love that.” Soon after Catarina was paged, “well that's me, I'll talk you later Isabelle have a good day and if you ever need anything, you know where to find me.”

  
——————————————————————-

 

**Isabelle’s POV**

 

 

Isabelle said goodbye the Cat, she was having a great day until Cat mentioned her sons name and it brought back all the memories of Alec. She looked at the clock only four more hours to go then she could go home to her husband and they could have cuddle session because she really needed it.

Speaking of husband she needed to call him and tell him to stop and get the usual. Dialing his land line at the office, “Hey by beautiful wife how's your day.” He could hear the sniffles on the other line. “Izzy what's wrong?”

Izzy let out a deep breath, “one of the doctors was telling me about her son and his name was Alexander and it brought all these feelings back about Alec and I was having such a great day and it all went to shit.”

Simon sighed, “tell me what you need”

“I just need you, and one of our cuddle nights.”

Simon smiled a little, “sounds like a plan, I'll stop on the way home and get our usual and Izzy please take care of yourself ok. I love you.”

“I will babe, thanks, I love you too and I'll see you in a couple of hours.” She hung up the phone and went to finish the rest of her shift, it was about to be rough.

As she expected the rest of her shift was agonizingly slow, but now she could go home and cuddle with her husband and she needed it. When she made it home Simon had everything out and prepared for her. She change into her pajamas and met him on the couch where she fell into his embrace and started crying. And that's where she stayed the rest of the night, remembering the happier times when her brother was around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling into place. It's such a small world.


	7. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SPOILERS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope y'all enjoy it.

**Alec’s POV**

Alec and Magnus find that they work efficiently well together. In the first month they've been working together they have gotten the basic ideas out of the way. They have created a blueprint for what they want to include. The next step was to find the right space. That was going to be one of the hardest parts. They wanted a space that would feel like a home not just a building with four walls and air conditioning.

But first, they needed more funding. The money that the two of them put up, sure it was a good amount, but they were going to need more. So here they are three months into their planning trying to put together a benefit to help raise money for their cause. Looking at the clock seeing it was five o'clock in the afternoon Alec sighed, “damn we’ve going out this for hours, I need a break. Who new planning a party would be so exhausting.”

Magnus chuckled, “oh darling it's not that bad.” Alec glared at him, “of course for you, this is what you live for, me I avoid them as much as possible.”

Magnus looked at him, “fine let's take a break, you hungry?” Right on cue Alec's stomach let's out the biggest growl, they stared at each other for a couple seconds and at the same time they busted out laughing, Alec had tears coming down his eyes. If anybody would have told him three months ago that he would work so well with a stranger he would have laughed in their face, but now he would considered Magnus not only a business partner but a friend.

As the laughter died down, Magnus wiped the tear off Alec’s cheek with his thumb and their eyes met. Alec could admire this man all day, he was just breath taking beautiful. Alec noticed that Magnus hand was still on his cheek, the silence was comfortable until the ringing of Alec’s phone brought them out of their bubble.

Clearing his throat he answered with a big smile, “Hey mom, how's it going, yeah we're still working, we'll let me ask him, no mom, ok see you in about twenty.”

As soon as he hung up the phone he looked at Magnus who had his eyebrow raised. “So that was my mom, seems like our mothers are forcing us into dinner and we don't have a choice.” Magnus laughed, “well if your mom is anything like my mother which I guessing they are then we better not keep them waiting.”

Alec agreed and they cleaned up all their work and walked to the elevator, as they were waiting for the elevator Magnus broke the silence, “so did you drive or take the subway here?”

“Subway.”

Magnus cleared his throat, “well then you can ride with me.” Alec nodded his head as they stood waiting for the elevator. For some reason Alec was nervous, he spent the whole day and the past three months working with him side by side and never had a problem but all the sudden there was a tension in the air and Alec couldn't place what it was.

Alec could feel eyes on him and when he turned to look at Magnus he was staring at him, Alec quickly turned his head back to face the doors. Alec's nerves were now shot and his breathing picked up but it wasn't a panic attack, this felt different. Alec was brought out of his thoughts by a tug of his hand. Looking down he saw that Magnus had intertwined their hands, Alec looked back at Magnus and saw that he was still staring at him.

Alec turned his whole body to look at Magnus and saw the vulnerability in his eyes, he was putting himself out there, Alec could at least do the same. He have to admit that ever since their moment earlier in Magnus’ office things were a little different. He now saw Magnus as something more, he wanted something more with this beautiful successful man in front of him.

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, Magnus let out a sigh and leaned into his touch. Before Alec knew it he pulled Magnus in and smashed their lips together. It was a patient but passionate kiss and it said everything the both of them were feeling. When the elevator dinged they broke apart but kept their hands intertwined as they made their way to the garage. Magnus opened the door for Alec and they got in and Magnus immediately grabbed Alec's hand once again and they drove in a comfortable silence which was only broken when Alec gave him directions as they made their way to Catarina's house.

Magnus pulled in front of the house and cut the engine off and turned to look at Alec who was staring right back at him. Not being able to take it any longer Magnus reached over and met Alec's lips. The kiss started off slow but quickly turned fast, it was a passionate yet sloppy kiss, Alec hadn't felt a connection like this ever and it scared him but he wanted to explore more of it. Alec flicked off his seat belt and straddled Magnus’ legs and they continued to make out right there not caring who saw. Magnus must of pushed Alec backwards a little too hard and the horn sounded which caused them to break apart and just stare at each other.

They soon busted out laughing as Alec covered his mouth to prevent the giggles from coming out, he rubbed Magnus’ cheek, “I guess we better go inside.” He didn't want to, he wanted to stay right here in this moment forever but he knew he couldn't.

Magnus gave him a quick peck, “I guess we better.” Alec climb back into his seat as Magnus got out of the car and fixed himself. He opened the door for Alec and they walked hand in hand to the front door. Alec looked at Magnus. “you ready?” Magnus nodded his head and Alec opened the door where they were met with smell of fresh homemade lasagna, Alec's favorite.

“Mom!” Alec called out and he got a in here. Alec and Magnus made their way to the kitchen where they found a laughing Catarina and Tessa. They greeted each other then Catarina spoke, “dinner will be ready in ten, there's wine if you want any.”

Alec poured them both a glass and they sat down conversing with their mothers. When dinner was done they sat down and had a wonderful meal together. They talked about Alec's and Magnus’ progress, how everything was coming along and that they were right on schedule. The whole time Alec and Magnus kept making eye contact that showed so much respect and adoration for each other. If Catarina and Tessa noticed they didn't say anything which Alec was grateful for.

Before they knew it Magnus and Alec were back in the car with Magnus driving him home. Once again it was a comfortable silence with Alec giving the occasional direction and they held hands the whole time. When they pulled up to Alec's building they turned to look at each other. Magnus broke the silence, “will you have dinner with me next Friday? And yes it will be a date.”

Alec smiled, “I'd love to.” They kissed each other goodbye and Alec watched Magnus drive away with a huge smile on his face. He went to bed that night dreaming of a black haired beauty and a date he had next Friday.

 

 

 


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their first date.

The week went by agonizing slow for Alec but it was finally Friday and he had a date with Magnus and he was nervous. It had been a while since he had been on one, he always have problems with intimacy so he just stopped trying and threw himself into work but Magnus made him want to try.

Then all the sudden it hit him, what if he wasn’t good enough, what if he freaked out. Now he wasn’t so sure this was a good idea. He went to call Magnus to cancel but then saw Sebastian’s name and called him instead he always did a good job of calming him down. He hit the call button waiting for him to pick up, “come on come on Seb pick up the phone.”

He finally answered, “Al...”

Alec cut him off before he could finish, “Seb I’m freaking out. God I don’t know if I can do this.” He spit out.

“Al calm down, take a deep breath, now tell me, what don’t you think you can do?”

Alec released a breath, “I have a date tonight and I’m freaking out, what if I’m not good enough, what if I screw it all up, god I’m hopeless.”

“First of all, Al that’s awesome, second of all, your more then enough Alec, your an amazing, kind loving person who deserves the world. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve to have someone to love you back. Take the chance, if it doesn’t work then you pick yourself up and you try again. I have faith in you.”

Alec sighed, he was right, he was done being afraid, “Thanks Seb I needed that.”

“No problem, now tell me whose the lucky guy?”

Alec blushed, “It’s Magnus.”

“Al that’s amazing, now take a deep breath, you got this and I expect a phone call tomorrow with all the details. Got it?”

Alec laughed, Sebastian always knew how to calm him now, “Thanks Seb, ill talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright Alec, see ya.”

“Bye.” When Alec hung up the phone he started getting ready, by the time he finished there was a knock on the door. He answered and on the other side stood Magnus and he looked breathtaking, he literally took Alec’s breath away.

“Magnus, you look beautiful.” Alec looked away to hide his blush but a pair of fingers brought his head back and Magnus just stared and leaned in laying a light peck on his lips.

“Alexander, you look stunning, don’t be nervous, it’s just you and me. We’ve spent plenty of time together but tonight it’s just more intimate ok.”

Alec released a breath, “Thanks, I didn’t no how much I needed that until now.”

Magnus smiled, “good, you ready to go.”

Alec nodded his head and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and locked up his apartment and walked outside to a waiting car. Magnus opened the door for him and Alec smiled, “Thanks.” Magnus just smiled and nodded his head and made his way to the driver side. Alec turned to look at him, “so where are we going?”

Magnus chuckled and turned to him with a smirk in his face, “it’s a surprise, just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Alec hated surprises but tonight he decided to go with the flow and enjoy his night. He knew he wasn’t always going to be in control of things and he was working on being better at releasing it. So he just smiled, “ok, I trust you.”

Magnus grabbed his hand and squeezed it, Alec intertwined their fingers and didn’t let go the entire ride. As they kept driving, Alec noticed they were heading outside of the city and soon the city lights disappeared and the sky was lit up by the stars. It was beautiful, he was use to the city lights and he reminded himself that he needed to get out of it more. When he looked over at Magnus he noticed he was looking at him with a fondness that cause Alec to smile, “what?”

Magnus was rubbing circles into the back of his hand and moved it to his cheek, “you’re beautiful.” Alec didn’t say anything he just leaned into his touch. Magnus moved his hand and Alec immediately missed the warmth until Magnus grabbed his hand once again and didn’t let go until they reached their destination.

When they finally reached their destination Alec gasped at how pretty the restaurant was. It was an old country house that was transformed into a Spanish restaurant. He turned to Magnus, “Magnus, this is beautiful, how did you find this?”

Magnus smiled, “it’s my brothers restaurant, he opened it about five years ago, it’s doing pretty good, come on let’s get inside.”

Magnus ran to open the door for Alec before he could which caused a chuckle from Alec. “Such a gentleman.” Magnus just smiled.

They made their way inside and the decorations were just simple, it was more spacious then he thought it would be. In the city, the tables were so close you could barely breathe but here they were spaced out and the interior was decorated with fairy lights setting the atmosphere. They had a table in the corner with a panoramic view of a lake and it was simply breathtaking, “this view is amazing.”

“Yes it is,” when Alec turned around he found Magnus staring at him which caused a blush. Magnus just smiled. Their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat, when they turned around, a Spanish man stood there with a scowl on his face but after a minute he broke into a huge grind and pulled Magnus into a huge hug, “hey brother.”

“Hey Magnus, it’s good to see ya man.”

Magnus sat back down, “you too, Alexander this is my brother Raphael Santiago, the owner of this fine establishment.”

Alec put out his hand and Raphael shook it, “it’s nice to meet you Alexander, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Alec smiled and when he looked at Magnus he noticed a blush, something he had never seen on Magnus. He was always so confident but Alec found himself smiling from ear to ear and when he turned to Raphael he saw a little smirk on his face which earned a chuckle from Alec. Raphael said a few more words and left and just after their waiter came and Alec let Magnus order for him since he knew what was good.

After the waiter left there was a silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable finally Magnus broke it with a joke, “so how about those Mets?”

Alec laughed out loud, Magnus knew how much he hated the Mets and that he was a Yankee fan. And after that it was like the flood gates opened and they talked about anything and everything, from their favorite books and movies to some of the favorite places they’ve traveled. They found they actually had more in common then what they thought and when the food came and Alec bit into it he moaned, “my god, this is amazing.”

Magnus smiled, “see I told you.”

The rest of the evening went well and Alec surprised Magnus even more when he spoke in Spanish to Raphael when he said something about Alec to Magnus in Spanish, luckily it was something good or that would have been extremely awkward. And when they flung their heads towards him he chuckled and Raphael looked impressed but Magnus there was nothing but love in those eyes.

They said goodbye to Raphael and as they walked outside and into the car Magnus smiled, “Alexander where did you learn Spanish.” Magnus noticed his change in demeanor, “oh I’m sorry, I didn’t just ruin everything didn’t I, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Alec was in awe of this man, he never forced him in anything they did but Alec felt like he should know, “my my birth mother, her parents were from Spain, they raised her bilingual and in turn she taught me and my siblings Spanish, I was always good with it and it just stuck. It’s one of the only good things she did for me, it played a major role and me getting my job so young, well that and graduating valedictirian from Columbia Law school but yeah, what about you?”

But Magnus didn’t say anything and when Alec turned to look at him Magnus was just staring at him with that same look of love and adoration, “your amazing, you never cease to amaze me Alexander.”

Alec smiled, “in good ways I hope.”

Magnus smiled and leaned in laying a sweet kiss in his lips. They took off back towards the city hands intertwined in each other. Magnus pulled into Alec’s parking garage and Alec undid his seatbelt, “do you wanna come up for coffee, maybe a movie or something?” Alec noticed the apprehensive look, “don’t worry, I literally mean coffee and a movie, I don’t know about you but I really like you Magnus, your the first person I’ve been on a date with that I’ve felt comfortable with and I would really like to take this slow and do it right.”

Magnus smiled, “I really like you too. In my past relationships I’ve always jumped in headfirst but your the first person in a while I can see my self with for the long run, and I’m sorry if that’s too much for a first date but it’s the truth, so I’m all for taking it slow.”

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss, “so you wanna come up or what?”

“Yes, I love to.”

They parked the car and rode up to his apartment “would you like some sweatpants or something so your comfortable.”

“That’d be great.” Alec walked into the bedroom and came back with some gray sweatpants and a black sweater.

“Here, it’s gets pretty cold in here so I brought you something that’ll keep you warm, the bathrooms down the hall on the left, I’ll start the coffee.”

“Thank you.”

Alec smiled at him and started the coffee and went to change himself. When he came back he could help but stop and stare, he loved the way Magnus looked in his clothes and it was something he could get use to. Magnus was busy fixing the coffee that he didn’t notice Alec staring at him like a creep.

Alec finally collected himself and walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Magnus holding the coffee out to him and when he took a sip, it was prepared perfectly. Alec loved how this beautiful man in front of him remembered how he like his coffee. They made their way to the living room and turned on Netflix deciding on Mean Girls. Magnus was flabbergasted that Alec had never seen it before. When they first sat down they sat a part but after finishing their coffee Alec noticed how they were slowly getting closer until Magnus took a leap and pulled Alec into his lap and Alec visibly relaxed into his touch.

Alec laid with his back to Magnus chest and he felt so comfortable, it was like they had been doing it forever. Magnus started running his hands through Alecs hair, which was something Catarina use to do when he was younger and was having his severe panic attacks, it always calmed him down. Alec was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened until he just gave in and as soon as he closed his eyes he was fast a sleep.

Magnus noticed Alec breaths even out and when he looked down he saw Alec fast asleep with a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, he never would have guessed the hell this beautiful man had gone through. He was such a kind soul and in that moment he vowed to never let anyone hurt him again. Magnus yawned and slowly closed his eyes and soon joined Alec in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very good at writing dates but I tried. I’m trying to update my stories. Was having trouble finding inspiration but I think I found it. I hope you enjoyed it


	9. Will you be my boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two months since they started dating. Alec now wants to make things official but will it go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a little cringing so beware.
> 
> And sorry it took so long to update, I went to go write more and turns out I already had most of the chapter written just had to finish it. Ooopppps.
> 
> It’s definitely a little shorter today.

Its been two months months since their first date and ever since then Magnus and Alec have been on about eight dates and Alec hasn’t been happier. Tonight Alec wanted to make it official so he invited Magnus over for dinner. He prepared the lasagna and put it in the oven and had just enough time to take a shower. When he got out he put on some black skinny jeans and a denim button up, he did his hair and walked out the kitchen to put in the cheesy bread and to make the salad.

He pulled out a bottle of wine and just as he finished preparing everything there was a knock on the door. He smiled and went to open it, before he opened the door he took a deep breath. When he opened the door there stood the beautiful man he was falling hard for. It was the most dress down Alec had ever seen him, he was wearing white skinny jeans and a purple silk button up. Alec gasped, “come in, you look beautiful.” As he leaned in for a sweet kiss but it turned in to a passionate kiss as Magnus deepened it.

A ding brought them out of their moment, “thats the lasagna, let me get it before it burns, go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

Magnus followed Alec and he saw the dining room table, it was set up with candles, wine, a salad and some bread. Magnus was in aw of this man, before he could think of anything else Alec came out with dinner. “God that smells amazing.”

Alec smiled, “good, I hope it taste as good as it smells.” He sat the lasagna on the table and pulled out the chair for Magnus. Magnus smiled at him, “thank you darling.” Alec smiled back at him and put some lasagna on his plate and then sat down watching him as he took a bite. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous but he was, as he was looking at Magnus the man released a moan, “Alexander this is the best lasagna I’ve ever had.”

“Oh thank god.”

The rest of the dinner went well, they talk a little about their charity but it turned into small talk and it was one of the best dinner they had together. After they cleaned everything up they sat down on the couch together Alec leaning into Magnus. Ever since they started dating Alec has gotten more comfortable with intimate touching, it was because. Angus never forced him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. It was a big reason why Alec was falling for the beautiful man next to him. Alec sat up placing his glass along with Magnus’ on the coffee table and turned around to look at Magnus’ beautiful eyes. “Magnus, all my life I’ve felt different, when my parents kicked me out and disowned me I never thought I’d find someone who would love and care for me. After Cat and Ragnor took me in I knew that it was possible. What I’m trying to say, is I like you a lot, I’m even on the verge of falling in love with you. I know we’ve been dating for the past two months but I want to make us, you and me official. So with that being said will you be my boyfriend?”

Magnus didn’t even need to think about it, “yes, a million times yes.”

Alec leaned in and kissed him, as Magnus gasped Alec slipped his tongue in as they sat there and kissed. When the need for air became to much they broke apart. Alec looked into the eyes of his boyfriend and just got lost in them, “god you’re beautiful.”

Magnus ducked his head, Alec could see the faint blush on his cheeks. Magnus didn’t know what to say so he just leaned in and kissed him. Deepening the kiss Magnus reached for Alec shirt as Alec lifted his hands giving Magnus permission to take it off. He kissed Alec’s necks and down his chest. He reached for Alec’s belt buckle and then looked at Alec who gave him a nod. Magnus pulled his pants along with his boxer off and Alec’s half hard cock popped out. Alec groaned when it met the crisp cool air. Magnus grabbed it and gave it a few tugs and looked at Alec asking for permission once again to which he received a nod.

Magnus knew Alec wasn’t ready for sex just yet but this could be a spoiler for what’s to come when they are ready. Magnus sucked Alec’s balls then greedily swallowed Alec’s whole erection taking it all the way to the hilt. He sucked nice and slow and as he moaned around Alec’s dick, Alec too couldn’t hold it in any longer as he moaned along with his boyfriend, “shit Mags.”

Magnus looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled up at his now boyfriend and continued. Alec’s hand went to Magnus’ hair and pulled it a little causing Magnus to moan, “Mags I’m close.” Magnus only sucked harder and before he knew it Alec’s seed was being emptied into his mouth and he swallowed all of it. Magnus kissed Alec who could taste himself on Magnus’ lips, when Magnus pulled away Alec smiled, “do you need me to return the favor?”

Magnus blushed and looked down at the wet spot on the front of his jeans, “no I’m good.”

Alec followed Magnus’ eye line and smiled, “did you just...”

“Yes I did. That’s what you do to me love. I have never cummed just by giving a blow job before.”

Alec chuckled and then kissed his boyfriend. After a minute Alec stood up taking Magnus with him, “come on, let’s take a shower.” The shower was a little bit longer then expected because Alec did end up returning the favor. After they changed into some comfortable clothes, they laid down where they fell asleep tangled up in each other’s arms both having smiles on their faces.

 


End file.
